


Expensive

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, dan's a sappy dork and suzy helps him out basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Danny goes shopping for wedding rings, and Suzy helps him out. Oneshot.





	Expensive

Danny stared at the selection in front of him, horrified. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

Suzy rolled her eyes, giving him a look. “You wanted to see them. That’s what you’re gonna get. They’re actually pretty fairly priced, too.”

Danny glanced down, his eyes tracing over the assortment until he saw one that caught his eye. “There. That one.”

It was [a beautiful black ring with a pink inlay.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.tungstenaffinity.com%2FBlack-Ceramic-Ring-Pink-Carbon-Fiber-Inlay-p%2FCBLK-PLPNK.htm%3Fgclid%3DCjsKDwjw0cXIBRCxjqnE3K3sHhIkAL1LezSTY5n-OlnhB5QIitKyY5n19pu3ixeNlBE8qXZfxv8dGgIG5PD_BwE&t=NGI3MGE2MTdhNjNkZjhjNGU5MjhjOGYwMTI5NjBkN2NhMmUxOWVjNyxVSDc2NWpTZw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ak6KBKfoLwlyotLYwElHoQA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwritergrump.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160489673033%2Fegobang-27&m=1) The girl behind the counter smiled and drew it out for him to inspect.

“It’s black ceramic with a pink carbon inlay,” she explained. “Polished edges, and you can even get something engraved on the inside band. It’s a comfort fit, by the way.”

Danny had promised himself he wouldn’t get emotional, but he felt his tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “It’s perfect.”

The girl showed him the prices, and he made a face. “That is way too expensive.”

Suzy nudged him. “Shut up. I know you like it, and he’ll love it, too.”

He smiled at his friend. “Thanks for helping me buy one, Scuze.”

She grinned. “Of course. You better let me help you plan the wedding, though.”

~~~

Two years later, and Danny woke up holding a hand wearing the very same ring. The ring that matched his own, except his was blue instead of pink. He smiled, rubbing the ring fondly and pressing a quick kiss to Arin’s knuckles.

The engraving on the inside read, _Stay with me forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
